


Burned Grilled Cheese

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Funny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Burned Grilled Cheese

"A quanto pare sembra che qualcuno abbia bruciato il formaggio ancora" disse Clint vedendo l'ennesima persona uscire arrabbiata dalla stanza di Tony "L'omino di latta perde troppo olio?" chiese ancora a Stark quando lo vide arrivare in cucina.  
Gli sorrise e gli diede un sandwich "Sei nervoso? Ecco ti ho fatto un sandwich dato che ti non riesci più a riempirli per bene".  
L'arciere si divertiva sempre a prendere in giro il milionario per i suoi problemi "Non devi prendertela , e non guardarmi così non sono io quello con i propulsori che partono in quarta" rise.  
Arrivò Natasha "Sì l'altro giorno sai non appena ti ho abbracciato sei partito, se continui così ti esplode il reattore" commentò prese un panino a sua volta "Su ragazzi non litigate o potrebbe creare un nuovo Dummy per la tensione" si dileguò poi su per le scale.  
"La vorresti smettere con queste stupide frecciatine? Ti sentono parlare così e mi ignorano" commentò Stark mangiando il panino "Potresti fare il servo muto e preparare solo i panini?" chiese. "No sono un'arciere è normale amministrazione per me fare le frecciatine" spiegò "Hai sentito la signora, è d'accordo con me" continuò "Io sono un genio nel lanciare frecce e il mio arco è sempre preciso e centra il punto al momento in cui deve farlo" continuava.  
"Non è quello che dice la tua ex moglie , Barton" disse Steve entrando nella stanza "La dovresti smettere di fare allusioni su Tony, se ha problemi sono di sua competenza e non nostra, non si può sempre fare un'ottima fonduta cotta a puntino" commentò l'uomo guardando i due "Allora io posso avere un sandwich oppure li fai solo a chi non ci riesce?" chiese Steve ridendo, Clint fece anche lui un panino "Eccolo con formaggio grigliato croccante" continuò "Tony tu invece lo hai con il formaggio crudo?" chiese  
Tony guardò Steve con aria di sfida "Non mi sembrava che ti lamentassi dello stato del mio formaggio ieri notte mentre godevi come una gattina".


End file.
